Only You
by Cloudynotes
Summary: Chanyeol. Baekhyun. - "Ketika kau tidak bisa melihat, kau akan belajar untuk mendengar suara hati seseorang dengan lebih jelas" - CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

**ONLY YOU**

( Ojig Geudaeman )

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Terinspirasi oleh sebuah film dengan judul yang sama.

Special thanks for my beloved buddy D. Rosberg yang sudah merekomendasikan film ini ^^

* * *

_06 Mei 2012._

_Kawasan Perkantoran di Jung-Gu, Seoul._

_Pukul 8.05pm_

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan hoodie hitam berlari menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang padat. Hujan tak menyurutkan langkah pemuda tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya. _Tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertama bekerja_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"_Ah kau berlari ditengah hujan seperti ini?"_

Pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaan pria dihadapannya. Ia harus mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Berlarian 7 blok ditengah hujan disaat jam pulang kantor bukan perkara gampang. Ia masih butuh beberapa kali menarik nafas hingga akhirnya siap berbicara dengan pria tua yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi itu.

"_Anak muda memang selalu bersemangat. Aku jadi ingat masa muda ku"_

"_.. Apa anda sudah mau pulang?"_

"_Tentu saja, lelah rasanya setelah 7 tahun bekerja, akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat panjang di kampung halamanku. Ah apa perlu ku jelaskan cara kerjanya?"_

"_Ah tidak perlu, kurasa ini cukup mudah"_

"_Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu anak muda. Bekerjalah dengan penuh rasa syukur"_

Kakek tua itu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol di areal parkir perkantoran itu sendirian. Park Chanyeol nama lengkap pemuda tadi. Usianya 27 tahun. Posturnya tegap dengan tinggi 185cm. rambut hitam short tidy miliknya menambah kesan tegas yang sebenarnya sudah terpancar dari auranya.

Ini hari pertamanya bekerja di tempat itu. Tugasnya mudah, hanya mengetikkan plat nomor kendaraan yang parkir dan menekan tombol agar gate nya terangkat sehingga mobil dapat keluar. Mudahkan? Dia hanya bekerja untuk shift malam. Dari pukul 8.00pm sampai pukul 23.00pm karena areal perkantoran tersebut hanya buka sampai jam 11 malam.

Di box tempat ia duduk sekarang sebenarnya cukup nyaman. Tempatnya tidak luas, tapi tidak juga sempit. Cukup untuk 2 buah kursi, sebuah tv berukuran 20inch, sebuah dispenser dan sebuah rak kecil dipojoknya. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Chanyeol ini sangat membosankan. Mobil di perkantoran ini biasanya keluar pada pukul 6.00pm, ya karena waktu pulang memang jam segitu. Hanya beberapa karyawan lembur atau pun yang sedang rapat saja yang tertinggal. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, tidak berniat tidur, hanya merasa sedikit lelah.

"_Ahjussi, apa aku terlambat? Ah boss ku menahan ku lagi hari ini. Apa di luar sedang hujan? Aku dengar suara rintik air. Oh iya aku bawa jeruk dan minuman kaleng. Dan tentu saja ugly kimbab ku."_

Kedamaian Chanyeol terusik dengan kehadiran seorang namja berpostur mungil. Namja itu masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi dan segera duduk di kursi kosong disebelah Chanyeol. Namja itu menyerahkan beberapa jeruk, 2 kaleng minuman dan sebuah kotak bekal ke tangan Chanyeol yang kebingungan. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah namja itu. Ada yang aneh, pikir Chanyeol. Ah mata. Mata namja itu tidak memandang lurus ke mata Chanyeol. Ia hanya memandang sebatas leher Chanyeol. Apa ia buta?

"_Siapa kau? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_ Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"_Yaaaa..!"_

Begitu mendengar suara Chanyeol, lelaki tadi berteriak kaget. Tubuhnya bergetar dan refleks menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia sadar bahwa suara tersebut bukan milik Ahjussi - Si Penjaga Parkir – yang dikenalnya.

"_Ma..mana kakek yang berkerja disini?_

"_Dia berhenti bekerja mulai hari ini. Aku yang menggantikannya"_

"_Kenapa kakek berhenti? Apa dia sakit?"_

"_Tidak. Aku dengar dia ingin pulang kampung. Itu saja."_

"_Ah begitu? Baguslah jika dia tidak kenapa-kenapa."_

"_Kau..siapa?"_

"_Aku karyawan di salah satu perkantoran didalam. Aku selalu kemari setelah pulang kantor untuk menonton drama bersama kakek."_

"_oh begitu. Sayang sekali, kakek itu sudah pensiun"_

"_Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku pulang. Makanannya untukmu saja. Ah.. maaf sudah mengganggumu. Annyeong__"_

Chanyeol tidak membalas perkataan namja berpostur mungil tersebut. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan namja itu. Sosoknya tidak terlalu tinggi, _mungkin sekitar 170-175cm_, pikir Chanyeol, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh tiang lampu jalan miliknya. Wajahnya juga terlihat polos dan ramah. Berbeda dengan chanyeol yang terlihat dingin dan tegas.

Namja tadi keluar dari box Chanyeol setelah tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari pemilik tempat. _Mungkin dia marah dan menganggapku orang aneh__,_ batin namja tersebut. Ia berjalan keluar dari areal parkir bawah tanah tersebut, namun tidak juga pergi dari sana. _Sial, ternyata benar-benar hujan_, rutuknya dalam hati. Ia tidak akan bisa pulang jika hujan. Namja tadi tidak mau ambil resiko. Terlebih matanya berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan namja buta itu dari dalam box nya. Box Chanyeol dan tempat pria itu berdiri hanya sejauh 2 meter. Ah Kira-kira 6 langkah jarak mereka. Terbatasi palang besi. Namja tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia hanya berdiri disana sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat putih elastis miliknya. _Apa dia menunggu sampai hujan nya berhenti?_, tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol akhirnya menghampiri namja tadi di tempatnya berdiri.

"_Kau.. masuklah kedalam. Kau bisa menonton drama sambil menunggu hujan reda"_

Begitu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, namja tadi tersenyum dan segera masuk kembali ke dalam box. Chanyeol menekan tombol remote satu per satu, mengganti channel pelan-pelan, namja tadi mendengarkan, sampai akhirnya ia berkata _stop_ pada Channel6.

"_Ini dia."_ Seru namja buta tersebut sambil tersenyum senang.

"_bagaimana caranya dia tahu? Apa benar matanya buta?"_ pikir Chanyeol

Sepanjang drama tersebut, namja mungil itu tak henti-hentinya berkomentar. Tentang suara pemeran wanita drama tersebut yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Atau suara pemeran pria yang sangat tegas dan berkharisma. Juga tangisan pemeran lainnya yang terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Memang adegan tersebut sedang menampilkan dua orang wanita yang menangisi seorang pria. Hanya saja bagi Chanyeol suara mereka wajar-wajar saja. Tidak sedalam yang dikatakan namja tersebut.

"_Ketika kau tidak bisa melihat, kau akan belajar untuk mendengar suara hati seseorang dengan lebih jelas"_

Tiba-tiba namja tersebut mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri bingung bagaimana mungkin namja ini mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"_Kau .."_

"_Tidak, aku tidak membaca pikiranmu. Aku .. mendengar"_

"_Aku.. tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu"_

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja ini.

"_ah begitu?"_

Namja tadi kembali menghadapkan dirinya ke layar tv. Kembali menyimak percakapan pemeran drama yang sedang mereka tonton. Sementara Chanyeol.. dalam diam kembali mengamati namja tersebut.

"_Ada apa? Ada yang aneh?"_

"_Ti..tidak. Apanya yang aneh."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau memandangiku terus ?"_

"_Si..siapa yang memandangimu. Aku hanya memperhatikan jendela di belakangmu"_

"_hihihihi..begitu?"_

"_Berhenti tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu disini"_

"_Kau lucu..hihihi"_

"_A..aku tidak lucu"_

"_Kau lucu.. suaramu berat seperti om-om.. tapi setiap kali kau gugup suaramu jadi bergetar, dan itu terdengar lucu ditelingaku"_

"_..aku tidak gugup, dan suaraku tidak bergetar"_

Chanyeol berbicara dengan intonasi yang serius. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak gugup._ Cobalah terdengar tegas dan serius Chanyeol, _ujar Chanyeol dalam hati. Dan sepertinya namja mungil dihadapannya menangkap hal tersebut.

"_uh baiklah.."_

Lagi. Setelah namja itu kembali fokus menonton dramanya, Chanyeol kembali menyusuri wajah namja tersebut dengan tatapannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia masih ingin memperhatikan sosok itu. _Matanya indah_, pikir Chanyeol. Mata namja tersebut tidak besar, namun tidak juga sipit. Warna matanya hitam kecoklatan, namun sangat jernih. Kulit wajahnya terlihat halus, seperti kulit anak bayi. Bibirnya mungil berwarna merah muda alami.

Tiba-tiba saja namja tersebut menghadap kearah Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol sudah siap jika namja ini marah-marah, karena Chanyeol ketangkap basah tengah memandanginya, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi tidak, namja tadi hanya menghadap kearah Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"_wajah.. bagaimana dengan wajahnya?"_

Namja tersebut mengangkat tangan miliknya, dan membingkaikan kedua tangan ramping itu ke pipinya sendiri, sambil terus menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"_wajahmu terlihat imut.."_jawab Chanyeol jujur.

Tapi reaksi namja itu sungguh diluar dugaan..

"_HAHAHA.. benar kan apa yang ku bilang, kau sangat sangat ..sangat lucu"_

Tawa namja tersebut pecah ditengah sunyinya basement saat itu. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk lengan kiri Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Kenapa tertawa? Apanya yang lucu? Apa sebenarnya yang tengah dibicarakan namja mungil dihadapannya ini?

"_Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Ucapanmu sangat tidak nyambung"_

"_Justru kau yang tidak nyambung. Aku bertanya bagaimana wajah pemeran drama itu, kau malah bilang wajahku imut..hahaha"_

BLUSH.

Demi Ahjussi penjual tteokboki disebrang jalan, Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa dia menyesal mengajak namja tadi kembali ke Box nya. Lihatlah betapa meronanya pipi Chanyeol sekarang. Malu.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa 15 menit setelahnya kembali dalam diam. Kini drama telah usai, hujan juga sudah berhenti sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Namja tersebut dengan sopan berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol dan berpamitan.

"_Ah aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"_

Ujar namja bertubuh mungil tersebut seraya mengangkat tangannya. Hendak bersalaman.

"_Kita harus berjabat tangan dan saling memberitahu nama ketika berkenalan. Itu yang biasa dilakukan orang kebanyakan"_

Ucap Baekhyun lagi, karena Chanyeol tak juga menjabat tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap tangan itu ragu. Merasa diacuhkan, Baekhyun akhirnya menurunkan tangannya. Dan tersenyum pahit.

"_Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Annyeong"_

"_Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol"_

Ucap Chanyeol cepat setelah melihat ada kekecewaan dari sorot mata Baekhyun.

_"Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Nama yang bagus. Kau tidak mau bersalaman denganku, apa karena aku buta?"_ tanya Baekhun antusias.

"_Tidak.."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau ti.."_

"_Karena kau membuatku kesal"_

"_Kesal ? Apa karena aku banyak bicara?"_

"_Dari tadi kau menatap leherku, bukan mataku. Itu membuatku kesal. Dasar. Aku tidak sependek itu."_

"_ah benarkah? Maaf, aku tidak sadar kalau kau ternyata lebih tinggi dariku. Sebentar.."_

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menaikkan sedikit tatapannya kearah dagu Chanyeol. Lalu tatapan mata itu naik lagi sebatas bibir Chanyeol.

"_Ah aku rasa lebih tinggi lagi.."_

Ujar Baekhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke dagunya sendiri. Terlihat berpikir.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?"_

"_teruslah berbicara Chanyeol, aku sedang mengira-ngira tinggimu."_

"_Mana bisa dengan cara seperti itu. Dasar. Ada-ada saja. Berhentilah melakukan hal bo.."_

"_ah.. apakah.. segini?"_

DEG.

Bertemu. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun berhasil mengetahuinya. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya melihat kedua bola jernih Baekhyun dalam satu garis lurus. Mata Baekhyun terlihat bersinar di tengah remangnya lampu penerangan area parkir malam itu. Begitu indah, begitu dalam. Memerangkap Chanyeol detik itu juga.

Dan,

Hari itu, pertama kalinya dada Chanyeol bergetar untuk seseorang.

* * *

To be continued..

Readers, terima kasih telah baca fanfic ini ^^ ini fanfic yaoi pertama Lael. Sebenarnya Lael tidak begitu menyukai BLB alias yaoi. Tapi dikarenakan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam melihat semua video lovey-dovey moment nya Baekyeol, maka lahirlah fanfic ini.

Lael akan sangat senang jika kalian memberikan tanggapan mengenai fanfic ini ^^ feel free to review review review


	2. Chapter 2 : Kisah lama & sepotong janji

_7 Mei 2012_

_Kawasan Perkantoran Jung-Gu, Seoul_

_Pukul 7.48pm_

* * *

Ini baru pukul 7.48pm tapi Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan box penjaga. Hari ini dia pulang lebih cepat. Boss nya juga tidak banyak tingkah hari ini. Ia ingin masuk, tapi agak segan mengingat seseorang didalamnya sedang sedikit kewalahan membuka dan menutup gate.

_"Baekhyun, kenapa diluar? Masuklah.." _

Ucap seseorang didalam box setelah antrian panjang mobil lenyap dari pandangannya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi dia melihat Baekhyun, hanya saja dia harus melakukan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu.

_"Ah terima kasih Jongdae."_

Baekhyun segera masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan hati-hati disamping namja bernama Jongdae itu. Jongdae juga seorang penjaga parkir, hanya saja shiftnya dari pukul 4.00pm sampai 8.00pm. Terkadang juga shift pagi. Jongdae mengenal Baekhyun karena kedekatan Baekhyun dan kakek penjaga setelahnya. Jika Baekhyun pulang lebih awal seperti hari ini, maka Baekhyunlah yang akan menunggu si kakek diluar box nya. Jongdae selalu tersenyum melihat persahabatan kedua orang yang berbeda generasi tersebut, setiap kali dia gantian jaga dengan si kakek.

_"aku dengar Pak Yoon berhenti bekerja kemarin"_

_"..hm benar"_

_"kau pasti kehilangan.."_

_"tentu saja.. Ahjussi itu sudah menemaniku selama 2 tahun ini. Mana mungkin tidak kehilangan.."_

_"Ku dengar penggantinya sudah mulai bekerja kemarin malam. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Ah sayang sekali, kemarin aku dapat shift pagi"_

_"Sudah. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."_

_"Bagaimana orangnya? Apa dia terlihat sangar? Jarang ada orang yang mau mengambil shift malam, cuma Pak Yoon saja selama ini yang mau. Ah benar. Dia pasti sangar."_

_". . . ."_

_". . . ."_

_"..yaa Jongdae-ya aku kan buta, mana aku tahu dia terlihat sangar atau tidak"_

_"cih. Habisnya kau tidak terlihat seperti orang buta, aku jadi lupa. Kalau tidak melihat matamu, orang akan berpikir kau normal"_

_"dasar.."_

_"Ah jadi seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia mengusirmu saat kau datang kemari tadi malam? Ah benar. Rata-rata penjaga di shift malam itu berwatak dingin. Dia pasti orang seperti itu. Hanya Pak Yoon satu-satunya penjaga malam yang ramah."_

_"Begitu? Ah.. tapi kurasa dia orang baik."_

_". . . ."_

_". . . ."_

_"..Baekhyun..jangan bilang kemarin kau nonton drama disini?"_

_"tentu saja.. itu episode penting, aku tak akan melewatkan nya."_

_"maksudku.. kau nonton bersama penjaga baru itu?"_

_"ya.."_

_"Bersama seorang pejaga malam yang tidak kau kenal?"_

_"Memangnya kenapa jika nonton bersamanya? Lagipula kami sudah kenalan."_

_"Ya tuhan.. tak bisa ku bayangkan jika aku nonton bersama seorang penjaga malam selain Pak Yoon. Ah tidak. Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin kau nonton dengan seorang penjaga malam?"_

Jongdae tetap saja bicara tanpa henti sambil beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun sama sekali bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Sama sekali tidak. Apa masalahnya jika nonton bersama seorang penjaga malam? Pak Yoon juga seorang penjaga malam. Tapi toh dia aman-aman saja. Bahkan sampai bersahabat dengan bapak tua itu. Jadi apa masalah Jongdae sekarang? Ah Kim Jongdae. Kadang Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan temannya yang satu ini. Ah penyakit orangtua. Terlalu waspada. Khawatir berlebihan.

_"Penjaga malam itu identik dengan badan besar. Tubuh tinggi. Otot kekar. Ucapan kasar. Dan tentu saja mukanya harus cukup sangar, pekerjaan menuntut mereka begitu, Baekhyun. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati. Terlebih dia anak baru. Kita tak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuatnya kepadamu di malam hari, di parkiran sepi seperti ini."_

Jongdae memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

_"Apa semua penjaga malam seperti itu? Kurasa Pak Goo juga tidak berbadan besar, ucapannya juga tidak kasar. Hahaha. Sungguh Jongdae, kau harus benar-benar mengobati perasaan khawatir berlebihan milikmu itu. Kau makin terdengar seperti orang tua protektif yang tengah menjaga anak perawannya."_

_"Yaa..hentikan Baekhyun. Aku kan hanya mencemaskanmu."_

Jongdae memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun. Kesal. Itu bukan salahnya. Sifatnya memang sudah seperti itu. Begitu khawatiran. Tidak dapat diubah lagi.

_"Tapi aku baik-baik saja kan? Jangan terlalu mencemaskan sesuatu. Nanti kau penuaan dini, dan wajahmu akan terlihat semakin tua"_

_"Iya, aku paham. Tapi kau juga harus hati-hati, mengerti? Ah susah sekali menasehatimu. Dasar keras kepala."_

_"Tapi kau menyayangi si keras kepala ini kan? Hahaha. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskan ku, Jongdae. Kau memang teman yang baik"_

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya. Jongdae hanya bisa mencibir sebal.

_"Huh. Jadi kenapa kau kemari? Ingin menemuiku atau.. "_

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum nakal. Jongdae menatapnya tidak percaya.

_"Baekhyun, jangan bilang.."_

_"Ya tentu saja mau nonton drama. Apalagi?"_

_"Kau kan punya tv di rumahmu, kenapa harus nonton disini?"_

_"..nonton sendirian itu tidak seru.."_

Jongdae hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Keningnya berdenyut. Baekhyun memang sulit dilawan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Baekhyun nonton disini. Jongdae hanya khawatir. Dia menyayangi Baekhyun. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak akan sayang pada seorang tuna netra ramah, bermuka anak keil tanpa dosa, dan selalu bersemangat dalam hidupnya seperti Baekhyun. Dan Jongdae tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada namja yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak 2 tahun lalu ini.

_"Ehem"_

Seorang lelaki tinggi berdehem pelan, mengintrupsi pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Ya, Chanyeol sudah datang. 5 menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera masuk namun karena mendengar percakapan kedua orang didalam box tersebut, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Dan sepertinya waktu 5 menit cukup baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa dirinya juga bagian dari topik pembicaraan.

_"Apa kau anak baru itu?"_

_"Benar. Mohon bantuannya"_

_"Aku Kim Jongdae. Kurasa setelah ini kita akan sering bertemu hem.. tuan.."_

_"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."_

_"oke, Chanyeol-ssi. Besok datanglah lebih awal, kau terlambat 5 menit."_

Chanyeol memutar matanya, sebal. _Perfeksionis, eoh?_ Pikirnya. Untung jongdae tidak melihat kelakuannya lantaran sibuk mengemasi beberapa barang.

_"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Aku harus menemui Minseok terlebih dahulu. Kau yakin ingin disini Baekhyun? Kita bisa makan bersama Minseok jika kau mau."_

_"Ah tidak. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian. Ucapkan salamku pada si pipi bakpao itu, Jongdae"_

_"Tentu saja. Aku pergi, Baekhyun. Chanyeol."_

Selang beberapa saat setelah Jongdae pergi, terjadi sedikit kecanggungan diantara mereka. Baekhyun Sebenarnya ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi ia menunggu Chanyeol duduk terlebih dahulu. Ya, Chanyeol masih sibuk.. ntahlah apa yang sedang dikerjakan pria itu. Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya. Hanya terdengar suara resleting tas yang dibuka-tutup beberapa kali, lalu setelahnya suara kursi yang ditarik dan diduduki.

_"Chanyeol.."_

_"ya?"_

_"Apa kau keberatan jika aku datang kemari ? Maksudku, aku mungkin akan datang setiap malam, kecuali sabtu dan minggu tentunya. Kau tahu, aku sudah 2 tahun melakukan kebiasaan ini bersama kakek. Bagiku butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan suatu kebiasaan, jadi mungkin aku akan.."_

_"Asal kau tidak ribut, dan menggangguku. Itu tidak masalah."_

_"Gomawo, Chanyeol."_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengizinkan dirinya untuk terus melakukan rutinitas malam nya itu. Chanyeol sendiri masih terdiam. Terpaku oleh senyuman Baekhyun.

_"Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Kenapa diam saja?"_

Chanyeol tersentak. Sudah berapa lama dia menatap Baekhyun? Hingga tak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedari tadi memanggil namanya berulang kali. Tak mau kelihatan salah tingkah, Chanyeol pun memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pura-pura kesal terhadap Baekhyun.

_"Yaa, berapa usiamu? Kenapa menggunakan Banmal?"_

_"Memangnya kenapa jika aku informal terhadapmu? Memangnya kau lebih tua dariku? Ah suaramu memang seperti om-om. Tapi bukan berarti kau lebih tua dariku kan?"_

_"Memangnya usiamu berapa?"_

_"24 tahun."_

_"I'm 27 Baekhyun. So stop using Banmal from now"_

_"Dari kemarin aku menggunakan banmal. Kau diam saja. Kenapa baru sekarang kau mempermasalahkan nya?"_

Chanyeol meneguk paksa ludahnya. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Dia harus memutar otak. Lama-lama diruangan ini bisa membuatnya semakin mati gaya.

_"A..aku mau ke toilet."_

Kata final dari Chanyeol, sebelum ia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

_"Cih. Toilet? Alasan klasik. Bilang saja kehabisan kata-kata. "_

Cibir Baekhyun pelan saat Chanyeol sudah keluar dari boxnya. Baekhyun memilih menghidupkan tv dan segera menonton drama favorite nya itu, ketimbang memupuk kekesalan terhadap Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali, ia melihat Baekhyun tengah asik menonton drama. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Diparkiran hanya tersisa 6 mobil. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda pemiliknya akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Membosankan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membaca majalah? Ah Chanyeol tidak suka membaca. Bermain game di handphone nya? Ah Chanyeol sudah menamatkan level terakhir disemua game di handphone nya. Atau ..

Chanyeol melirik kearah drama yang sedang ditonton Baekhyun. Ah tidak..tidak.. Terakhir kali dia nonton drama bersama Baekhyun, dirinya dibuat malu setengah mati. Chanyeol akhirnya mengingat seuatu. Seuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Baekhyun saat mendengar percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Jongdae beberapa saat yang lalu.

_"Aku memang tinggi."_

_". . . ."_

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun mendengarkan dirinya. Jadi Chanyeol pun melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terhenti.

_"Well, aku mungkin berotot."_

_". . . ."_

_"Aku tidak suka disebut sangar. Ekspresi ku memang datar. Aku memang lahir seperti ini, jadi itu bukan salahku."_

_". . . ."_

_"Dan daripada dicap sebagai orang kasar, aku lebih suka disebut dingin. Aku cuek. Dan tidak terlalu memikirkan orang lain."_

_". . . ."_

_"Kita mungkin baru saja kenal. Dan seperti yang kau tahu.. tempat ini memang sepi.."_

_". . . ."_

_"Tapi sungguh.. aku tidak punya niat apapun terhadapmu. Jadi.. jangan takut padaku."_

_"HAHAHAHAHAA."_

Baekhyun tertawa sangat keras. Sampai perutnya sakit, dan airmatanya keluar. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, dia tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Chanyeol terdengar seperti pacar yang ketahuan selingkuh, ya jika tidak mau disebut seperti koruptor yang memeberi pembelaan bahwa ia tidak korupsi.

_"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku sedang serius, Baekhyun."_

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menghentikan tawanya. Setelah berdehem ria sebanyak 2 kali dan meluruskan posisi duduknya, Baekhyun pun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

_"Maaf Chanyeol. Tapi.. untuk apa kau memberitahuku semua itu, Chanyeol?"_

_"Aku.. hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham."_

_"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku salah paham? Kenapa kau khawatir aku menjadi takut terhadapmu?"_

Chanyeol tidak tahu dan tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak mau Baekhyun salah paham? Kenapa dia khawatir jika Baekhyun akan takut pada dirinya? Memangnya kenapa ia takut Baekhyun salah paham? Selama ini dia tidak pernah peduli terhadap orang lain. Tidak peduli mereka gembira, bersedih, atau mau mati sekalipun. Chanyeol tidak akan mempedulikan mereka.

Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekeras ini menunjukkan dirinya. Membela dirinya sendiri. Dia seolah ingin tampil tanpa cela dimata Baekhyun. Tapi yang benar saja? Demi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Memangnya siapa Byun Baekhyun bagi seorang Park Chanyeol? Hey, bahkan mereka baru bertemu kemarin malam. 24 jam yang lalu.

_"sejauh ini kau tidak membuatku takut. Tenang saja, aku.. somehow.. percaya padamu"_

_"Be..begitu?"_

_"Jangan gugup begitu, Chanyeol. Yaa kau ini.. suka sekali gugup, eoh?"_

_"A..ku tidak gugup, Baekhyun"_

_"Semakin kau bicara, semakin terdengar bahwa kau gugup."_

_". . . ."_

_"sudah. Mari kita ganti topik pembicaraan. Suasana nya mulai canggung"_

_". . . ."_

_"Chanyeol, mal pyeonhage haedo doejyo?"_

_"Cih. Terserah kau sajalah. Aku sudah tidak peduli kau mau formal, informal atau bahkan banmal kepadaku."_

_"Hahaha. Begini kan lebih asik. Eh Chanyeol, apa warna favorite mu?"_

_"Hmm.. hitam"_

_"Wah kita sama. Aku juga suka warna hitam. Tapi aku benci gelap"_

_Huh, memangnya dia tahu hitam itu seperti apa?, _batin Chanyeol. Baekhyun kan buta, mana mungkin tahu apa itu hitam, biru, kuning_. Dasar. Ah apa dia sedang mencoba melucu dihadapanku? Well, kalau begitu, selera humornya cukup payah, _ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil tertawa tertahanmelihat tingkah Baekhyun.

_"Kau dulu sekolah dimana?"_

_"Percuma ku beritahu. Aku tidak berasal dari Seoul. Jadi kau tidak akan tahu."_

_"Begitu..? Lalu apa pendidikan terakhirmu? Maksudku apa dulu kau kuliah? Jurusan apa?"_

_"satu-satu Baekhyun. Pertanyaanmu membuatku bingung"_

_"Hehehe..maaf"_

_"Well, aku hanya lulusan SMA. Belajar..mengerjakan tugas.. itu sama sekali bukan tipeku. Makanya.. aku tidak ingin kuliah. Bagiku tidak perlu menjadi seorang sarjana untuk bisa hidup. Begini saja.. aku sudah bisa hidup. Kau lihat.. sekarang banyak orang bangga menjadi sarjana, tapi tidak tahu apa-apa. Menggelikan."_

_"Yaa.. Jangan bilang begitu. Hehehehe. Sepertinya kau punya dendam pribadi dengan seorang sarjana. Well, tidak semua sarjana seperti itu. Jangan meremehkan sarjana, Chanyeol. Bagi kami itu sebuah kerja keras dan perjuangan."_

Chanyeol sedikit bingung. _Kami? Memangnya Baekhyun seorang sarjana?_ Hahaha Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya Byun Baekhyun memiliki selera humor yang sedikit aneh.

**TIIIT...**

Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Chanyeol menunduk pelan kepada si pemilik mobil yang sepertinya merasa diabaikan. Chanyeol menekan tombol gate, dan pengemudi itu pun melaju meninggalkan areal parkir, setelah sebelumnya melempar pandangan tidak mengenakkan kepada Chanyeol.

_"Cih. Baru saja punya mobil seperti itu saja sudah sombong"_

_"Sabar Chanyeol. Emosimu cepat sekali terpancing. Eh memangnya itu mobil jenis apa?"_

_"PS-II, huh mobil sport amatiran."_

_"Wah, mobil itu sangat keren kan? Aku sangat ingin punya mobil itu.. "_

_"itu mobil lama Baekhyun. Keluaran 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang sudah banyak yang lebih bagus daripada itu. Lagi pula itu buatan Korea. Kalau memang dia ingin mobil sport kenapa tidak sekalian saja Ferrari atau Lamborghini? Payah!"_

_"Tetap saja Chanyeol. Bagiku mobil itu sangat keren."_

_"Berarti seleramu juga payah."_ Ucap Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidah, yang akhirnya disesali oleh Chanyeol. Percuma dia mengejek Baekhyun, toh namja imut itu tidak dapat melihatnya.

_"Huh dasar.. Ah Chanyeol, kau takkan percaya jika ku katakan bahwa aku pernah menabrakkan mobil Lamborghini milik Appa yang baru saja dibeli 2 hari sebelumnya saat aku berusia 14 tahun. Hahaha wajah Appa saat itu sangat merah begitu mengetahui mobil barunya baret disana-sini. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, saat itu aku masih 14 tahun dan jiwa pemberontak ku sedang.."_

_"Wow wow wow.. tahan dulu Baekhyun. Sepertinya leluconmu sedikit kelewat batas. Aku tahu sedari tadi kau mencoba melucu dihadapanku, makanya aku biarkan saja."_

_"Siapa yang melucu?"_

_"Tentu saja kau. Mulai dari warna hitam. Benci gelap. Sarjana. Tapi hey, menabrakkan sebuah mobil? Lamborghini? Ya ampun, siapa yang akan percaya? Kau kan.. yah kau tahu maksudku. Jadi hal itu tidak mungkin kan? Kalau bukan lelucon, lalu namanya apa? Well, kau pembual ulung Byun Baekhyun."_

_"Aku tidak pembual."_

_"Geotjimal"_

_"Aku tidak berbohong."_ Baekhyun mem-pout kan bibirnya, tidak suka disebut pembohong. Dan dimata Chanyeol itu sangat imut.

_"Na..na..na..na..na.."_ Chanyeol menutup telinganya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar Baekhyun. Ia ingin terus menggoda Baekhyun.

_"Ya Park Chanyeol, hentikan !"_

_"Na..na..na..na..na.."_

_"Aku bukan pembohong! Aku memang suka warna hitam. Aku lulusan Linguistic di Seoul-Dae, di wisuda tahun 2010. Kau bisa check jika tidak percaya. Dan aku appa ku memang punya Lamborghini. Tapi yang terpenting aku bukan pembohong !"_

Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat, beremosi, dan setengah berteriak. Baekhyun lalu membuang pandangan nya asal. Dia tidak mau lagi menghadap kearah Chanyeol. _Chanyeol menyebalkan !,_ pikirnya. Sementara Chanyeol malah terperangah melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah geram.

_"huh.. jadi kau benar memilikinya, eoh?"_

_"Tentu saja !"_

_"hmm.."_

_"Yaa.. sebelum aku buta.."_

_DEG._

Chanyeol sama sekali membatu mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Dirinya menyangka selama ini Baekhyun buta karena bawaan lahir atau sudah buta sejak kecil. Karena Baekhyun terlihat begitu mandiri, begitu kuat, begitu ceria. Sama sekali tidak terlihat minder atas kebutaannya. Seseorang yang buta sejak lahir saja belum tentu bisa sekuat dan seceria Baekhyun.

_"Ja..jadi kau pernah melihat? Maksudku, dulu kau sepertiku.. normal?"_

_". . . ."_

_"Lalu kalau memang keluargamu sangat kaya, kenapa kau sekarang seperti ini?"_

_"Keluarga? Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga sejak.. aku buta."_

_"APA? Apa mereka membuangmu? Apa mereka membuangmu karena kau buta, HAH?"_

Tanya Chanyeol emosi. Baekhyun kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"_Tidak. Mereka tidak membuangku. Aku.. yang memisahkan diri."_

Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang bergetar. Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun mulai menampakkan Kristal bening. Tidak jelas. Karena saat ini Baekhyun tidak sedang menatapnya, melainkan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat dirinya seperti saat ini. Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol berteriak kepada Baekhyun.

_"Kenapa kau bisa.. kehilangan pengelihatanmu?" _ucap Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut. Tangannya menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Jarinya tergerak untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

_" . . . ."_

_"Kenapa? Apa kau kecelakaan?"_

_"Aku.. diserang dan ditabrak lari.."_

_"Maafkan aku.."_

_"Tidak apa, Chanyeol. Dulu memang berat menceritakan nya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi."_

_". . . ."_

_"Itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku pulang dari interview di sebuah Institusi tempat aku melamar kerja. Aku tidak membawa mobil, karena diantar oleh Hyung pulang, aku memilih naik bus dan turun 2 blok dari rumahku. Tanpa aku ketahui, ada 2 orang pencopet, ah aku tidak ingat wajah mereka."_

_DEG._

_"Salah satu dari mereka berhasil mengambil dompet dan handphone ku. Lalu yang seorang lagi mendorongku kearah tembok dan segera berlari mengejar temannya. Tapi ternyata ditembok itu ada besi kecil tajam yang mencuat, perutku tertusuk dan kepalaku membentur dinding."_

_DEG._

_"Aku masih bisa bangun saat itu, yah meski berdarah. Tapi sejak saat itu pandanganku sudah gelap."_

_DEG._

_"Aku mencoba berjalan dengan meraba, tapi setelah itu aku malah tertabrak. Dan yah..setelah itu aku tidak bisa melihat."_

_"Kata dokter yang menanganiku, itu akibat benturan hebat dikepalaku. Well, aku tidak tahu apakah akibat tembok itu atau karena kecelakaan it. Tapi yang pasti syaraf ku terganggu, dan akhirnya .. aku jadi seperti ini."_

Chanyeol terdiam. Penjelasan Baekhyun menghantam dirinya. Demi tuhan.. namja ini. Byun Baekhyun ini. Kenapa bisa? Detik itu juga Chanyeol berjanji. Untuk menyerahkan hidupnya untuk seseorang. Untuk melindungi seseorang. Untuk bertanggung jawab pada seseorang.

Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menangis untuk seseorang.

Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

To be continued..

Maaf. Sepertinya Chapter ini sangat.. sangat panjang ^^ keasyikan ngetik, sampe ngga sadar udah 2700 lebih hahaha ^^ ngebosenin ya bacanya?

Komentar buat Chapter sebelumnya, sebenarnya Lael sangat penasaran, kenapa tidak ada yg bertanya apa pekerjaan baekhyun. Tapi ternyata ada satu reader yang '_ngeh_' dan akhirnya bertanya. Pekerjaan Baekhyun akan diungkapkan di Chapter selanjutnya ya ^^ Hahaha Lael sangat senang membaca review dari kalian. Sangat member semangat untuk terus melanjutkan fanfic ini. Terima kasih ^^ Lael akan berusaha lebih keras !

Dan ini saatnya untuk membalas reviews yang sudah masuk ^^ kita mulai dari..

**Virnaulisam :**

Wah terima kasih. Iya, semoga Chanyeol bisa menjaga Baekhyun ^^ Gomawo

**Phylindan :**

Wah Lael pikir style menulis Lael agak membosankan. Terima kasih, jarang sekali ada yang suka gaya penulisan Lael. Pekerjaan Baekhyun akan diungkapkan di Chapter selanjutnya, sabar menunggu ya ^^ Gomawo

**Ajib4ff :**

Ngga ada benda asing kok dalam tubuhnya Chanyeol, hanya ada sebuah bunga yang baru mekar, bernama.. cinta .. hehehe Amin ^^ Gomawo

**Pusycat3 :**

Iya, Baekhyun keren dan sangat peka ^^ Gomawo

**Jung Jisun :**

Ini 2nd chapternya ^^ Gomawo

**Guest :**

Ya. Baekhyun keren dan sangat peka. Haha mari kita bekerja sama meruntuhkan image cool Chanyeol ^^ Gomawo

**Boowan :**

FF ini juga akibat rare nya chanbaek moment belakangan ini. Begitu banyak krisbaek dan chansoo moment membuat Lael berpikir 'Ah.. gue harus bertindak' hehehe. Dan voila.. lahirlah ff ini ^^ Gomawo

**Deercode :**

Sudah terjawabkan umurnya Baekhyun. Hehe pekerjaan Chanyeol kurang lebih seperti itu. Hanya saja boxnya lebih besar. Wah kalo digerbang tol, nanti Chan tidak bertemu Baek ^^ Gomawo

**Kuncipintu :**

Lael juga deg-degan. Hahaha Baekhyun tidak bisa baca pikiran orang, dia hanya sedikit lebih peka. ^^ Gomawo

**Akita Fisayu :**

Yap. Baekhyun buta. Hahaha Lael juga tidak sabar (?) ^^ Gomawo

**Zie :**

Baekhyun emang ngegemesin banget. Hehehehe. Sudah dilanjutkan ^^ Gomawo

Jangan pernah bosen baca Fanfic ini yaaa ^^ Gomawo


End file.
